First and Last Time
by KRKCxForever
Summary: It was the first time Xemnas met him...his life was never the same.  1x7, For XemSai day


First and Last Time

Summary: It's the first and last time Xemnas met Saix…For 1x7 Day.

Rate M: Mentions of drug abuse, strip dancing, Yaoi, character death.

* * *

><p><em>He met him for the first time at the hospital<em>

Poor boy was delusional, kept muttering things to himself as he lay strapped down to the hospital bed. Wrists and ankles held down by thick leather straps, an oxygen mask strapped to his face. The long blue hair that reached his mid back messy and greasy, pale skin covered in sweat, an IV drip attached to his left wrist. The tan man in the waiting room kept wringing his hands in worry. He had been driving to his job when he nearly ran into the poor kid, the kid collapsed in the middle of the road after he screamed thinking he was going to get hit by the car. Freaking out the man with sliver hair and orange eyed grabbed him and drove him to the nearest hospital.

Watching the boy from the other side of the glass window the man bit his lip. The boy was crazed, doctors said he had a serious amount of cocaine and meth in his system; probably what was making him talk about nothing. He kept mumbled to himself about this and that; the boy also seemed to have a heart condition. His heart was weak and would eventually cause him to die. As the man watched the young boy whimper and whine he felt his heart breaking, the poor kid…

"Xemnas." A voice spoke, turning around Xemnas saw the family friend Vexen standing there. His long pale blond hair kept back in a low ponytail, his sharp green eyes looking at the man. Xemnas nodded the Vexen "He won't be any better if you keep staring at him like that. I will call you when he is feeling better, besides don't you have work?" he asked. Xemnas nodded looking at the boy before grabbing his coat and heading off.

_The second time he met him was when the boy awoke…three days later_

Xemnas was finally getting off for the night when his phone rang "Hello?" he asked as he finished changing into his everyday clothes

"It's Vexen from the hospital." He heard "The boy woke up. He isn't as bad so if you want to talk to him I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He asked who brought him here." Vexen told him. Xemnas nodded

"Alright I'll be down in fifteen." He told the man before shoving his feet into his shoes before running to his car. Once at the hospital Xemnas was brought to the boy who was looking at the ceiling, his golden eyes were beautiful Xemnas thought. Vexen who had been changing an IV bag looked up when he heard Xemnas entered the room

"Saix." He called to the boy gently, Saix looked at Vexen "This is Xemnas; he's the man who brought you here. Do you want me to leave you two alone until it's time for your heart medicine?" Vexen asked. Saix nodded, Vexen smiled nodding as he left the room. He looked at Xemnas just before he left "I give him his heart medicine in an hour." He told him. Xemnas nodded before sitting in the chair that was across from the bed, the boy looked at him

"You're…the man who saved me?" he asked. Xemnas nodded

"Yeah, so your name is Saix? That's an interesting name." he smiled at the boy. Saix nodded

"Yeah…so is Xemnas. Thank you for helping me." He smiled a little bit. Xemnas felt his smile grow a little bigger

"You're welcome, what where you doing out in the middle of the road?" he asked. Saix blinked a few times

"I'm not sure…most of that night is fuzzy." He told the man "I sort of remember…something but it's not enough to really recall what it was." The boy looked around.

Xemnas smiled ruffling the man's hair

"Well if you ever think of anything let me know." The boy nodded. Once the hour had gone by Vexen arrived with a small bottle in his hand, Vexen walked over setting the bottle down and getting a glass of water

"Alright Saix time for your pills. Then you are going to sleep, it's late. Xemnas you better head out, Saix needs his sleep." Xemnas nodded looking at Saix

"Well feel better soon Saix. You want me to leave you a phone number so we can talk more if you want?" Saix smiled, he nodded

"Yeah…will you come visit me again?" he asked, Xemnas smiled

"When I get the chance. That's a promise." Saix grinned.

_The third time he met him was when he was at the store_

As promised, whenever Xemnas had some free time he went and saw that blue haired boy. Saix seemed to perk up when Xemnas entered the room; it was a month later Saix was released from the hospital into the arms of his parents. Xemnas kept calling and talking to him over the phone whenever he could, but a lot of the time Saix was busy but he made sure to call Xemnas once every week. But as time went on Saix was beginning to have trouble calling, soon Xemnas had gone for two weeks without talking to the boy. He was…miserable.

As Xemnas was reaching for a box of soup mix off the top shelf he heard someone running towards him "Xemnas!" he heard. Looking over he smiled when he saw Saix running over with a basket of food in hand. Xemnas watched the man run up to him "Hey!"

"Hey you! It's been forever!" Xemnas laughed hugging the bluenette, Saix laughed

"Yes I know! Sorry! I got a job and have been busy. I feel really bad!" Saix looked at the ground

"You got a job? That's great! What do you do?" Xemnas asked, Saix shrugged

"I babysit or walk dogs. I thought I was going to call you yesterday but at the last minute I had to babysit. How's work going?" he asked. Xemnas smiled

"It's going okay." He told him. Xemnas vaguely heard two people calling for Saix

"I gotta go. Those are my parents. I'll call you for sure tonight!" Saix ran off.

Xemnas got no call that night.

_The fourth time he met him was at the park_

Xemnas picked up his kite throwing it into the air, it was a nice day and Xemnas had gotten a kite for some reason and wanted to try it out. Flying it around Xemnas suddenly noticed a second kite flying around, attempting to see where the flyer was Xemnas finally spotted a familiar head of blue hair. Smiling a warm smile Xemnas waved, Saix looked over waving once before returning to his kite. Something was off about that boy…

_The fifth time he met him was at his job_

Xemnas wrapped his leg around the pole spinning around twice before stopping as he removed his shirt. The crowd cheered loudly as Xemnas spun around again, people certainly loved him for some reason. As his song finished Xemnas was only in his boxers as he smiled at the group waving once before disappearing behind the curtain. Sighing a breath of relief Xemnas was about to leave when he ran face to face with Saix. The male was staring at him, Xemnas quickly backed up "Saix!" he shouted surprised. The bluenette walked closure before setting a hand on Xemnas's face

"I…I just wanted to tell you that you were really good out there." He told him, Xemnas sat a hand on Saix's smiling

"Thanks…" he whispered before pressing lips to Saix's.

_The sixth time he met him was at his home, that was his favorite meeting_

Saix groaned against the mouth that had invaded his, with every kiss more clothes toppled to the ground around Xemnas's bed. With every stroke more marks where left by a greedy mouth. With every limb came a hand that gripped onto it, with every perfect thrust came a scream and moan for wanting more. With every kiss drove them deeper into a perfect oblivion. The night ended with the perfect release and the two curled up together and falling asleep after a shower.

_The seventh time he met him…was on his death bed._

Xemnas ran into the hospital at full speed not even stopping to breath. As he rounded the final corner he saw it, two concerned parents that held onto the hand of a dying boy. Running into the room Xemnas kneeled besides the panting boy "What happened?" he asked. The parents sighed

"His heart is giving out. I'm sorry." The father spoke. Xemnas held a hand in his kissing it softly wishing that boy would be okay. Even after the parents left and the patients began to fall asleep Xemnas stayed there crying as he held onto Saix's hand until he was dragged out by the security. Everyday it was a visit to Saix and a silent prayer that he would be okay. But…on the seventh January…Saix didn't wake up. Xemnas had got the call from Saix's father, he died. Xemnas went to the funereal, as he watched the boy's coffin be lowered into the ground and as they began to pile dirt on top of it Xemnas bawled.

Even once the funereal was done Xemnas stayed to cry over Saix's grave. A few of Saix's friends tried to cheer and man up but nothing worked...it felt his heart had been ripped in two. Saix had become every thing to him, now he was gone...He loved Saix so much. He did everything with him, he was the first person who had ever really got to know him...now he was dead.

'_What is the point of going on?_' Xemnas wondered. Clicking on the radio as long as it could go Xemnas heard one last song before he died

"**_I open my eyes_**  
><strong><em> I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.<em>**  
><strong><em> I can't remember how<em>**  
><strong><em> I can't remember why<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm laying here tonight<em>**  
><strong><em> And I can't STAND the pain<em>**  
><strong><em> And I can't make it go away<em>**  
><strong><em> No I can't STAND the pain<em>**

**_ How could this happen to me_**  
><strong><em> I've made my mistakes<em>**  
><strong><em> got nowhere to run<em>**  
><strong><em> The night goes on as I'm fading away<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm sick of this life<em>**  
><strong><em> I just wanna scream<em>**  
><strong><em> How could this happen to me<em>**

**_ Everybody's screaming_**  
><strong><em> I try to make a sound but no one hears me<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm slipping off the edge<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm hanging by a thread<em>**  
><strong><em> I wanna start this over again<em>**  
><strong><em> So I try to hold<em>**  
><strong><em> On to a time when <em>**  
><strong><em> Nothing mattered<em>**  
><strong><em> And I can't explain what happened<em>**  
><strong><em> And I can't erase the things that I've done<em>**  
><strong><em> No I can't<em>**

**_ How could this happen to me_**  
><strong><em> I've made my mistakes<em>**  
><strong><em> got nowhere to run<em>**  
><strong><em> The night goes on as I'm fading away<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm sick of this life<em>**  
><strong><em> I just wanna scream<em>**  
><strong><em> How could this happen to me<em>**

**_ I've made my mistakes_**  
><strong><em> got nowhere to run<em>**  
><strong><em> The night goes on as I'm fading away<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm sick of this life<em>**  
><strong><em> I just wanna scream<em>**  
><strong><em> How could this happen to<em>_ me?_**" were the last words he ever heard...

Three hours after the song had played...Xemnas was found, gun in hand and a bullet hole in his head. Xemnas had shot himself in the head.

_The last time he met him…_

_...was in heaven._

~*A Moment From The Author*~

"That…was different." KRKCxForever blinked; originally the story had a happy ending so why did it turn to be so sad? After a quick save and submit KRKCxForever grab her things and headed out to take a morning walk, besides school would be kicking into gear on the following Monday anyways.


End file.
